Cinco minutos
by Dark Temi
Summary: Foi todo o tempo que eu consegui pra te ver pela última vez. - Presente para VitoriaClare -


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

**Aviso:** Contém spoilers. Muitos. De vários capítulos.

**Cinco minutos**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Elza/Jellal**

_**Presente para VitoriaClare**_

**Elza**

A funcionária da prisão do Conselho Mágico me aguardava na sala especial pela qual os poucos que recebiam permissão de visitar algum prisioneiro tinham que passar. Ela me pediu para desequipar a armadura, e me revistou cuidadosamente. Um pouco incômodo, mas inevitável. Ainda que não tivesse encontrado nada suspeito em mim, ela amarrou tubos especiais para selar magia em meus pulsos.

_- Só uma precaução extra, Elza Scarlet. _– ela afirmou, com sua voz prática e profissional, enquanto me conduzia de volta para o corredor. – _Sua fama é tão imponente quanto o título de Titânia; seria problemático se a senhorita fizesse qualquer coisa impensada._

_- Eu não sou tão tola assim._

Ela me encarou demoradamente.

_- Se não ao menos um pouco tola, não estaria aqui._

Eu não respondi, pois era uma verdade. Fora preciso utilizar toda a influência e prestígio que eu, o Mestre e a Fairy Tail tinham (o que pra dizer a verdade, em vista de nossas ações inconseqüentes, não era muito) para que eu conseguisse aquela visita. Acho que os membros do Conselho só concordaram para se verem quites comigo por aquele episódio na Torre do Paraíso, já que fui eu (obviamente ajudada por meus amigos) quem conseguiu impedir o plano insano de Jellal.

É irônico pensar que justamente isso vai me permitir vê-lo agora.

Ainda estou me perguntando se não estou cometendo um erro.

Ela me guiou pelos corredores até a porta de uma sala vigiada por dois guardas mágicos do Conselho.

_- Não entrarei com a senhorita, mas é bom que saiba que tudo o que for feito e dito estará sendo visto e ouvido por nós._

Ela não precisava dizer quem é o "nós".

_- Não há problema algum nisso._

Ela me lançou um último olhar de aviso, e abriu a porta para mim.

_- Você tem cinco minutos._

Foi mais duro do que eu pensei que seria.

Jellal estava muito mais magro do que da última vez que eu o vira. Eu podia ver marcas de queimadura sob suas algemas, e me perguntei por qual tipo de castigo ele estava passando. Parecia muito cansado e tinha profundas olheiras roxas. Mas apesar dessa aparência derrotada, bastou que nossos olhares se cruzassem para eu ter a certeza:

_- Então você recuperou suas memórias._

Enquanto eu me sentava diante dele, tendo uma mesa de ferro nos separando, ele sorriu. Não os sorrisos reconfortantes da época em que éramos apenas duas crianças escravizadas, com medo e quase sem esperança: era um daqueles sorrisos maldosos que eu conhecera na face de Sieglien, que no final das contas era ele mesmo.

_- Uma hora isso teria que acontecer, não acha, Elza?_ – ainda fico um pouco assustada todas as vezes em que ele diz meu nome com esse sorriso no rosto. – _Mas tenho que admitir... Eu preferia ter continuado na ignorância. É mais confortável._

Seu sorriso ficou menos confiante e eu estreitei as sobrancelhas. Sim, suas memórias haviam se apagado e a realização de seu sonho fora impedida. O que se passava em sua cabeça?

_- Não pense que pode fugir da responsabilidade por seus pecados, Jellal._

_- Não acho que haja como fugir mesmo. _– respondeu, descontraído, enquanto erguia as algemas e girava os olhos. Isso me surpreendeu. É algo que eu esperaria do antigo Jellal, não _deste_ Jellal.

_- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer._

_- Sim, eu sei. _– disse, disse ele, dessa vez sério, me encarando intensamente.

E então foi apenas um longo silêncio, até ele sorrir daquele jeito que eu odiava.

_-Não acho que tenhamos tempo para desperdiçar nos encarando, Elza. Pergunte logo._

_- Zeref._

Ele fechou os olhos, e murmurou algo como "Devia ter imaginado...".

_- A voz que eu ouvia se foi. E é verdade, eu estive pensando nisso o tempo todo desde que eu recuperei a memória. Analisando tudo isso cuidadosamente..._ – ele abriu os olhos. Eu nunca o vi tão furioso. – _Eu realmente tenho um coração fraco, não é? Para deixar aquela mulher me dominar assim..._

_- Mulher...?_

_- Urtear._ – Ele cuspiu as palavras. – _E pensar que eu estava tão obcecado com aquela idéia de reviver Zeref que eu sequer percebi... Estou tão frustrado comigo mesmo... Como eu pude me deixar enganar..._

Ele sussurrava aquelas palavras com tanto ódio que eu me assustei. Mas não sabia dizer se era ódio dela ou de si próprio. Provavelmente é a segunda opção. O Jellal que eu conheci não gostava de abaixar a cabeça diante de ninguém, não gostava de ser controlado. E pensar que tudo o que ele fez foi sem propósito, afinal.

_- Você se arrepende?_

Ele parou de murmurar e me encarou, com a expressão vazia.

_- Eu realmente não sei. Só sei que se eu não tivesse ouvido a voz naquela sala de tortura... Eu teria deixado aquela torre com vocês, Elza, e jamais teria pensado em voltar para aquele lugar, ou terminar de construí-lo._

Não houve sequer um dia em que eu não desejasse que isso tivesse acontecido. Poderíamos ter sido todos livres, poderíamos ter entrado para a Fairy Tail juntos. Jellal, Simon, Sho, Millianna, Wally e eu. Poderíamos ter sido felizes juntos.

Você não era mal a princípio Jellal. Você realmente já foi alguém digno de ser admirado. Mas quando você se tornou mal, ninguém era pior do que você, e isso eu jamais poderei esquecer, controlado por outra pessoa ou não.

_- Não adianta mais falar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Não podemos mudar o passado._

_- Eu sei._

_- O que... O que você faria, se pudesse ser livre agora?_

Ele coçou a cabeça.

_- Acho que... Talvez eu tentasse me redimir com você. Acho que seria o único jeito de ser realmente livre._

Eu tenho certeza de que estou ficando vermelhas. Não encontrei palavras verdadeiras o suficiente para responder. Jellal pareceu perceber isso. Ele sorriu levemente, como costumava fazer quando éramos crianças, e segurou os meus dedos.

_-Por favor, não pense que você nunca significou nada pra mim, Elza. _– Meu coração parou. – _Você realmente... era minha melhor amiga._

Ele soltou meus dedos. E meu coração voltou a bater. Eu não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco decepcionada, mas o que eu esperava, afinal?

Burra, burra, burra. Não se deixe levar pelos sentimentos, Elza. Não mais do que você já está deixando.

_- Você continua variando, entre Jellal e Sieglien. É irritante._

_- Não posso fazer nada. Ambos são faces da mesma moeda._

E novamente, o silêncio. Calculo que os cinco minutos da visita estão quase acabando. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Que palavras não soariam vazias e insinceras? Apenas cinco minutos não é tempo o suficiente para dizer tudo o que há pra ser dito. E mesmo que tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, ainda que frente a frente, nós nunca parecemos tão separados um do outro. Separados por essa mesa, pelas suas algemas, pelo nosso passado recente. O pouco tempo que tínhamos juntos estava se esvaindo a nossa volta, e eu não conseguia dizer nada para aproveitá-lo. Eu amei você, Jellal. Por mais que eu não goste de admitir pra mim mesma, eu ainda amo. Mas de que adianta dizer isso agora? Que diferença isso faria _agora_? Qualquer possibilidade de futuro juntos que nós algum dia tivemos, foi destruída junto com a Torre do Paraíso. Esta enterrada, junto com as nossas lembranças. É irônico pensar que a época em que nós dois fomos mais felizes juntos foi justamente aquela em que nós vivemos no inferno.

_- Você me parece bem._ – ele disse, me analisando descaradamente, apesar de que com uma expressão vazia. – _Fico feliz por isso. Fico feliz por você ter achado a Fairy Tail._

_- Sim, eu também._ – e pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara naquela sala, desfiz a expressão impassível e indiferente, e me permitir encará-lo com genuína tristeza e infelicidade. – _Mas você..._

_- Acabou pra mim, Elza, e nós dois sabemos disso._

Ele sorriu, tão parecido com o Jellal da minha infância, e por um segundo eu pensei que ia chorar. Mas me contive, e aliviei minha frustração enfiando as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Se ele podia se fazer de forte, eu também podia.

_- Isso é um adeus. _– eu sussurrei.

_- Sim._ – Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

_- Jellal, eu..._

A porta se abriu com violência, e a mesma funcionária que me escoltara entrou, amparada por dois guardas mágicos.

_- Acabou o seu tempo, Elza Scarlet._

Eu me levantei de imediato, e encarei seus olhos, daquela estranha e misteriosa cor oliva, pela última vez.

_- Então adeus, Jellal._

Ele não respondeu. Eu me virei e segui a funcionária até a porta, mas antes que eu saísse eu ouvi suas últimas palavras para mim.

_- Eu realmente nunca me canso... De admirar esse seu cabelo vermelho._

A porta se fechou atrás de mim. E eu finalmente me permiti chorar.

**Jellal**

A porta finalmente se abriu.

Foi melhor do que eu poderia ter sonhado.

Eu sempre soube que Elza só ficaria mais bonita, a medida que crescesse, mas eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela se tornaria uma mulher _tão..._ Bem, mulher. A timidez e vergonha da infância haviam sumido por completo, e ela ostentava aquela pose altiva de rainha. De Titânia. E cada vez que nos encontramos, ela sempre parece mais imponente, mais linda.

Acho que meu lado Sieglien (ou seja, maluco) está se manifestando.

_- Então você recuperou suas memórias._

Tenho que confessar que não esperava que você fosse perceber tão rápido. Eu sorri. Você realmente é a pessoa que me conhece melhor, não Elza?

_- Uma hora isso teria que acontecer, não acha, Elza?_ – Enquanto ela se sentava, eu reparei que não estava usando a armadura. Ás vezes eu a prefiro assim. Me lembra a Elza de antigamente, e de vez em quando eu sinto falta daquela época. Quando eu não tinha do que me arrepender. – _Mas tenho que admitir... Eu preferia ter continuado na ignorância. É mais confortável._

A ignorância era ótima. Eu era eu mesmo. Sem a sombra do Sieglien, que ás vezes se manifesta, como uma dupla personalidade. Sem lembranças que gostaria de apagar. Sem mortes para carregar nas costas.

Acho que meu sorriso morreu.

_- Não pense que pode fugir da responsabilidade por seus pecados, Jellal._

_- Não acho que haja como fugir mesmo. _– respondi, achando graça no tom dela, de professora que dá bronca em um aluno levado, enquanto erguia minhas algemas (o que machucou ainda mais meus pulsos já queimados) e girava os olhos. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente. Será que eu nunca tive senso de humor?

_- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer._

_- Sim, eu sei. _– acho que eu não devia fazer piada com isso. Ela não me parece muito feliz. Eu a encarei como se quisesse penetrar em sua mente. Ah, Elza, o que eu não daria pra saber o que você está pensando?

E depois de um longo silêncio, resolvi, propositalmente, mostrar novamente meu lado Sieglien. Acabo de descobrir que gosto de irritá-la um pouco.

_-Não acho que tenhamos tempo para desperdiçar nos encarando, Elza. Pergunte logo._

_- Zeref._

Ok, acho que mereci isso. Devia ter imaginado...

_- A voz que eu ouvia se foi. E é verdade, eu estive pensando nisso o tempo todo desde que eu recuperei a memória. Analisando tudo isso cuidadosamente..._ – Toda a raiva que eu vinha contendo de repente irrompeu de dentro de mim. Como, como, COMO eu pude me deixar manipular daquela maneira? COMO eu pude ser tão idiota? Eu sempre fui um fraco? O mal sempre esteve dentro de mim? Acho que eu nunca vou saber de verdade. – _Eu realmente tenho um coração fraco, não é? Para deixar aquela mulher me dominar assim..._

_- Mulher...?_

Ah, claro. Ela não sabe dessa parte. A pior parte.

_- Urtear._ – Aquela tremenda p... – _E pensar que eu estava tão obcecado com aquela idéia de reviver Zeref que eu sequer percebi... Estou tão frustrado comigo mesmo... Como eu pude me deixar enganar..._

Eu nunca, nunca, vou me perdoar por ter sido enganado. Eu passei oito anos da minha vida sendo manipulado por aquela mulher. Eu estava tão cego, tão dominado pelo ódio, tão obcecado com o poder que eu sequer percebi. E quando isso aconteceu, tudo o que eu buscara tão avidamente me pareceu pequeno e insignificante. O que eu queria com Zeref afinal? Será que eu realmente achei que se eu o trouxesse de volta, ele realizaria todos os meus desejos? Francamente, onde eu estava com a cabeça. Ele é um mago negro, ele só se importa com os próprios desejos, não mostraria gratidão ou algo do gênero. É muito provável que ele me matasse.

Eu não fui apenas cego. Fui idiota. Muito idiota. Não que isso justifique alguma coisa. Eu devia estar mesmo louco...

E pensar que tudo o que eu fiz foi sem propósito, afinal.

_- Você se arrepende?_

Eu a encarei. Será que eu tenho o direito de me arrepender?

_- Eu realmente não sei. Só sei que se eu não tivesse ouvido a voz naquela sala de tortura... Eu teria deixado aquela torre com vocês, Elza, e jamais teria pensado em voltar para aquele lugar, ou terminar de construí-lo._

Foi no que eu mais pensei desde que recuperei minhas memórias. Como teria sido minha vida, se eu simplesmente tivesse deixado aquela torre junto com Elza e os outros? Provavelmente teríamos entrado na Fairy Tail juntos. E finalmente teríamos a nossa liberdade, que não seria falsa como eu achei que seria. Era real. E feliz.

E Simon estaria vivo.

Mesmo na minha loucura, às vezes eu me perguntava o que você estaria fazendo, Elza. Quando eu entrei para o conselho, e ouvi falar da Titânia da Fairy Tail, eu não fiquei surpreso. Achei graça, na verdade. Aquela criança chorona é a Rainha Fairy? Uma Titânia? Por favor. E então, é claro, houve aquele dia em que nós nos encontramos em uma das filiais do Conselho, quando você acompanhava o Mestre Makarov. E no momento em que você me encarou pela primeira vez em quase oito anos, eu finalmente soube o por quê da alcunha. Eu senti seu olhar me atravessando como uma espada. Seu ódio era tanto que talvez você realmente tivesse me matado naquele dia, se eu não tivesse te enrolado com a história de irmão gêmeo. Nunca vou entender como você se deixou enganar, se é que você realmente acreditou.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que você merecia o título de Titânia.

O segundo, que você havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

O terceiro, que era uma pena que você não estivesse mais do meu lado.

_- Não adianta mais falar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Não podemos mudar o passado._

E vem dizer isso pra mim?

_- Eu sei._

_- O que... O que você faria, se pudesse ser livre agora?_

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

_- Acho que... Talvez eu tentasse me redimir com você. Acho que seria o único jeito de ser realmente livre._

E fiquei ainda mais surpreso ao vê-la corando. Eu nem imaginava que você era realmente capaz disso. Podem te chamar de Rainha ou de Titânia, Elza, mas você ainda é uma mulher. E há um lado seu que você só revela para mim. Eu sinto muito orgulho disso. Talvez nós não tenhamos mudado tanto, afinal. Mas você não deveria duvidar da sua importância pra mim, Elza. Não depois de tudo o que nós passamos, principalmente nos últimos acontecimentos com o Nirvana.

Eu lhe mostrei o mesmo sorriso que eu usava na época em que você precisava de consolo, e segurei seus dedos. Sua pele sempre foi tão quente, Elza, pelo menos pra mim.

_-Por favor, não pense que você nunca significou nada pra mim, Elza. _– Será que eu devo...? – _Você realmente... era minha melhor amiga._

Eu soltei seus dedos. Sou mesmo um covarde.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

_- Você continua variando, entre Jellal e Sieglien. É irritante._

_- Não posso fazer nada. Ambos são faces da mesma moeda._

E novamente, o silêncio. Nosso tempo está se esgotando Elza, você tem consciência disso? Essa é a última vez que nós nos veremos. Eu nem sei quanto tempo eles ainda vão me manter preso. Eu posso até ser executado amanhã. Não que faça qualquer diferença. Acho que o único arrependimento que não levarei comigo é o de não ter matado você. De resto, só me sobram erros e memórias ruins. Eu deveria te pedir perdão. Perdão por ter traído a sua confiança. Por ter feito o que fiz com nossos amigos. A verdade Elza, é que você realmente não foi livre nesses oitos anos, porque eu te prendi ao passado com aquelas ameaças. Eu não deixei você ser plenamente feliz na Fairy Tail. Na época, era tudo o que eu queria. Agora é só mais motivo para me odiar. Eu te fiz infeliz, Elza, e é por isso que eu não posso te dizer. Não posso te dizer que eu amei você quando éramos crianças. Também não posso te dizer que mesmo na minha fase de loucura, quando a única coisa que eu amava era minha própria obsessão, eu desejei você. Não posso te dizer que nesse exato momento, eu te amo e te desejo na mesma medida. Não posso dizer que se eu pudesse, eu te jogaria contra essa mesa agora mesmo e saciaria a minha fome de você. O que só prova que eu realmente não presto. É minha penitência nunca ter você, Elza, sequer por um segundo. A única coisa a qual eu tenho direito é preservar as memórias da nossa época de escravidão, porque naquela época eu ainda não havia traído você.

_- Você me parece bem._ – eu me forcei a dizer, só pra quebrar o silêncio. Eu tenho sede da sua voz, Elza, não me prive dela também. – _Fico feliz por isso. Fico feliz por você ter achado a Fairy Tail._

_- Sim, eu também._ – e pela primeira vez desde que ela entrara naquela sala, desfez a expressão impassível e indiferente, e me mostrou a genuína tristeza e infelicidade que ela sentia. – _Mas você..._

_- Acabou pra mim, Elza, e nós dois sabemos disso._ – Não quero te ver assim por mim, Elza. Eu não mereço.

Eu sorri, eu quase tive um ataque do coração, pois tive a impressão de que ela ia começar a chorar. Mas se ia, ela se conteve, e eu vi as veias das costas de suas mãos saltando quando ela fechava firmemente os dedos. Não precisa fingir que é forte, Elza, porque você _realmente é._

_- Isso é um adeus. _– ela sussurrou, e eu soube que aqueles míseros cinco minutos estavam se esgotando.

_- Sim._ – Foi tudo o que respondi.

_- Jellal, eu..._

A porta se abriu com violência, e uma funcionária qualquer entrou, amparada por dois guardas mágicos. A minha última esperança de ouvir que ela não me odiava realmente desapareceu.

_- Acabou o seu tempo, Elza Scarlet._

Acabou o nosso tempo, eu pensei. Ela se levantou de imediato, e encarei seus olhos, daquele negro profundo e avermelhado, pela última vez.

_- Então adeus, Jellal._

Acho que eu não tenho o direito de esperar nada mais sentimental. Enquanto ela se encaminhava para a saída, eu encarei suas costas. Seu cabelo balançava como uma dança mágica para meus olhos. Quando nos conhecemos, foi a primeira coisa a me chamar atenção. Quando eu perdi a memória, foi uma das primeiras coisas da qual eu me lembrei, pois, é claro, seu nome nunca deixou a minha mente.

_- Eu realmente nunca me canso... De admirar esse seu cabelo vermelho._

A porta se fechou atrás dela. Eu abaixei a cabeça e sorri verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Aquele seria sempre o meu maior orgulho. Eu lhe dei o seu nome. Eu fiz de você a _Elza Scarlet_ que é hoje. E é apropriado que minha última lembrança sua seja do seu cabelo vermelho, que é quase tão incrível quanto você mesma.

Quase.

**Fim.**

**N/A:**_** Yoooo! O que vocês acharam? Eu gostei. Só estou com um pouco de medo de ter fugido da personalidade do Jellal, mas ele é tão bipolar que eu acho que não faz muita diferença. Essa também é um presente para a VitoriaClare, porque eu me senti meio culpado, já que não gostei nem um pouco da outra oneshot que eu dei pra ela. Aquela lá eu realmente não gostei muito, acho que ficou horrível. Então eu me esforcei pra fazer essa pra compensar!**_

_**Então Vitoria (já peguei intimidade pra te chamar assim), será que você gostou? Melhor que a última, né? Agora sim eu cumpri todos os pedidos que você me fez (e tenho que dizer que gostei muito). : )**_

_**Bem, a idéia principal é mostrar como a Elza e o Jellal se sentem em relação ao outro, e como os pensamentos deles às vezes coincidem, às vezes não. Foi mais difícil trabalhar com o Jellal, pois ele está sempre mudando de personalidade.**_

_**Eu agradeço a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado. Acho que vou ficar um tempo sem postar no fanfiction, pelo menos não algo de Fairy Tail (tenho um fanfic de Naruto pra terminar, sabe?) mas já estou planejando meu retorno com uma fanfic dessa mangá/anime que eu amo tanto! (pega o Loki e sai correndo).**_

_**Então é isso. Até a próxima.**_

_**D.T.**_


End file.
